Don't Forget About Me
by ACSkyefan88
Summary: Missing scene from 3x04. May runs into Skye after leaving Coulson's office.


_This is a short scene I would have liked to have seen this episode. I don't know about you guys, but I really needed some time to get used to the reset of the show this season. This episode I felt the show really came together for the first time this season. In this one-shot I jump back and forth between the names Skye and Daisy, because I feel like May would still think in her mind of Daisy/Skye as Skye, but also Skye really does go by the name Daisy… I don't know, maybe it's because I still jump back and forth between the names in my mind, even though she kinda always will be Skye to me (but talk to me again at the end of the season, I might say otherwise). Anyway, this one-shot is set in between May leaving Coulsons office and running into Andrew. Hope you like it!_

 _PS: I've been working on the next chapter of Unconditionally. I know I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a long time, but it's coming. I promise!_

* * *

May walked down the hallways towards the exit. She had to get back to Hunter, before he got himself killed. It was like she was partnered up with a goddamn toddler. Can't leave him out of your sight for more than a minute or he might run into oncoming traffic chasing after his soccer ball. It felt much better to see Phil again than she had thought. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her friend. He always knew just what to say. She had been beating herself up and he had recognized it instantly, like he always could. He picked her up when she was down. Maybe going back to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. after this Hunter-Ward mess was over wasn't such a bad thing after all.

As May was lost in her thought, she didn't spot the young agent walking around the corner in front of her.

"May?" the surprised young agent asked as she had stopped dead in her tracks. May looked up.

"Skye" was all she could say. Of course she had known that Skye was on the base somewhere, but she hadn't given it a thought that she might run in to her former trainee. She had been too preoccupied with Hunter and informing Coulson.

"What are you doing here?" Daisy asked as she walked towards May.

"Hunter reached out to me. He's in trouble, so I had to talk to Coulson."

Daisy stopped a few feet in front of her S.O. and hesitated before asking,

"So does that mean…"

"I'm not back, Skye. Just visiting." May answered before she could finish her question.

"Oh." Was all the young agent could say, disappointment clear on her face. Daisy then recomposed herself assuming May was here strictly on business. "So what's going on with Hunter? Bobbi is worried sick."

May shook her head. "You know I can't go in on specifics, but he's about to get really close to Ward and that puts him in a very dangerous position. I'm his only backup, and I obviously can't take down a whole building of Hydra agents. You can tell Bobbi it's going to be fine, but-"

She stopped talking when she noticed tears forming in her young trainee's eyes.

"Skye, are you oka-"

She was cut off again as Daisy suddenly flew forward and wrapped her arms around May's neck. She stood there uncomfortably for a moment, not knowing what to do.

"Skye."

"I missed you." Daisy suddenly said, her voice breaking on the last word. Upon hearing that May gave in to the hug and wrapped her arms around the young agent.

"I missed you too, Skye." She confessed.

"It's Daisy now." Daisy said almost on a whisper into her neck.

"What?"

"Daisy. I go by Daisy Johnson now. But you can still call me Skye if you like."

May took a minute to absorb the information and then said,

"Coulson didn't mention that, but then again, we mostly talked about Hunter."

Against her neck, she found a small smile forming on the young agent's face.

"Well of course he wouldn't. He struggled with my name change the longest. He kept calling me Skye for months, while it took the others two weeks tops to stop slipping up."

May smiled too.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit."

After enjoying the hug a little while longer, Daisy finally let go of May, because she knew May wouldn't be the first one to let go. May knew she needed this.

"He misses you too, you know. He's been mourning the loss of his right hand more than the loss of his left one. Not that he'd say that out loud, but I can see it."

May sighed. Knowing she hurt Phil and Skye by leaving ate at her. She never wanted two of the people she cared most about, but she was beginning to think that was all she was capable of; hurting the people she loved.

"I know. But Coulson can take care of himself."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he should have to."

"I was counting on you to help him. And from what I can see, you two have been doing just fine together. Keep helping him, Skye- Daisy, he needs you to be there for him. He loves you. You're family to him."

"I know-" she said, and then more quietly, "but then who's there for me?"

That broke May's heart. This girl was like a daughter to Phil, but what she never dared to admit to herself, is that Skye was the daughter she never had, or would have, too. She didn't admit it, because Skye deserved better than her for a mother figure. She was broken after all, not capable of providing Skye with the emotional support Phil always seemed to be able to give so naturally and easily. It is why she said what she said next, instead of what she knew the young agent wanted to hear.

"Well, he's there for you too of course. I know he's busy being director, but he'll always make time for you. And you have so many friends here. Mack, Simmons, Fitz, Bobbi. They're there for you too."

"Yeah." Daisy sighed and looked down.

May knew that Skye had wanted her to say that she would still be there for her. But seeing her young agent so disappointed after denying her those words, she decided that emotionally stable or not, she wouldn't be responsible for hurting Skye any longer.

"Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Just a pen" Daisy said with a frown and pulled a pen from her back pocket and gave it to May.

"Give me your arm." May said.

Confused, Daisy stretched out her left arm and May pushed her sleeve out of the way and wrote something in small letters. When Daisy took a closer look, she saw that it was a phone number.

"You and Hunter are the only ones that have this phone number. Not even Coulson or Andrew have it. If you feel down or just want to talk, you can call me. If I have to get a new phone, I will send you a text with that one. I won't put my name in the text just to be save, but you'll know it's me. Okay?"

Daisy's face lit up. "Okay." She nodded.

May looked at her phone.

"I have to go now, before Hunter manages to lose a limb as well."

"Oh." Daisy said disappointedly. "Yeah sure. Do what you gotta do." She averted her gaze down.

"Hey." May said, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Skye's right ear to get her to look back up. She never was a physical person when it came to intimate contact, but the impulse to tuck Skye's hair just struck her so she went with it. "I'll be back. I don't know when, but this isn't goodbye."

Daisy looked back up. May dropped her right hand again. "I'll call you in a few days." She assured her trainee.

"Okay."

Before walking towards the door, May said:

"I like your new hair, by the way."

"Thanks." Daisy said with a small smile, but May knew she truly appreciated the compliment.

May took a few strides towards the exit.

"I'll talk to you in a few days."

"Yeah," Daisy said. "Talk to you then."

Daisy then watched her S.O. leave and the 50 cm thick steel door slide close behind her. Even though May was leaving again, Daisy felt like she was still with her this time. Just because she was leaving, didn't mean she was abandoning her.

She turned around to go on with what she'd been doing and saw Coulson standing on the other side of the hallway. She didn't know how long he'd been standing there, but judging from the look on his face he had the same bitter-sweet feeling from seeing May again as she did. She walked up to him.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah, I think I'm feeling better actually."

He nodded and gave her a knowing look. He then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She reciprocated the hug immediately. He rubbed his good hand soothingly back and forth over her back.

"She won't forget about us this time." Daisy stated, as if saying it would seal the words as some kind of promise.

"She never did." He told her.

* * *

 _Hope you liked this one-shot! Please review! (It drives me to upload more quickly)_


End file.
